


What the fuck with the Riddle squad?

by DaiKaiJim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Multi, Prostitution, Protective Nagini (Harry Potter), Seer Luna Lovegood, Xenophobia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiKaiJim/pseuds/DaiKaiJim
Summary: Vane Valentine, si Vane no Vanessa, creía que su hogar, el mítico barrio rojo, era el lugar más caótico, eso fue hasta que conoció a su alma gemela y grupo de amigos, no sabía mucho de tener amigos de su edad, pero era así como realmente se divertían los niños de su edad? Aunque no iba a negar lo entretenido que era pasar su tiempo con ellos mientras cursaba en Hogwarts, ubicada en la ciudad de las oportunidades, Hogsmade. Solo tenía asegurado que tendría una estancia interesante.Es posible que cambie el título en el futuro si encuentro algo mejor, de ser así será puesto en está sección:Es posible que modifique el resumenSe agregaran más etiquetas, es recomendable leerlas antes de empezar.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/Original Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)





	What the fuck with the Riddle squad?

**Disclaimer** : La saga de Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.  
Vane Valentine, su trama y el desarrollo de este conjunto de universo alternativo es desarrollado por mi.  
Este trabajo es hecho de fans para fans eso implica que este trabajo no se apegara por completo al universo de Harry Potter, por eso si nota incongruencias no te estreses, es un hobby mío la magia.  
Por ejemplo: Que el basilisco siempre nacerá de un huevo empollado por un huevo, aquí podría necesitar una especie de huevo especifico, empollado por una rana especial, incubado en una temporada y con temperatura específica.

* * *

**Respecto a los comentarios:**

  * Si tiene recomendaciones que me pueden ayudar a mejorar estaré agradecida de recibirlas y tomarlas en cuenta.
  * Es probable que hallan errores ortográficos, puede usar los comentarios si gusta dar clases de comunicación y lengua.
  * Son invitados a discutir y hacer debates sobre magia en los comentarios, recuerden que es puro entretenimiento.
  * Respeto para todos. :)



* * *

**Respecto a los capítulos:**

  * Si bien hay varias etiquetas, pondré una advertencia al principio de los capítulos.
  * Si detectan alguna falta de etiquetas o dudas sobre las clasificaciones de la historia pueden comentarlo y discutirlo en los comentarios.




End file.
